Current projection devices are typically designed for a specific projection surface and projection angle, and are not configurable for a wide range of settings. For example, most projectors are designed to project onto a surface having a neutral tone (e.g., white) with minimal texture or reflectiveness; deviation from these surface properties reduces projector performance. Furthermore, if a projector's position deviates from its intended projection angle (e.g., perpendicular to the target projection surface), the projected image may be distorted until a user physically adjusts the physical position of the projector by moving it around, tilting and rotating it until a non-distorted image is displayed.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a discussion of other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.